fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeeen
Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeeen is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki creates a handsome perfume that he spreads around Magnolia Town, causing all of the town's residents' faces to turn into his. With the virus spreading quickly and infecting everyone, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy manage to escape. Despite the end seeming nigh, Natsu remembers a deodorant Lacrima he was given earlier that day, and uses the item to return everyone in the town to their original state. Summary Late at night in his house, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki works away at expanding his perfume collection, smiling as he completes "the ultimate parfum" before knocking the liquid down a drain. In Magnolia Town, a man sits on the street by a drain when he begins to smell something. Passing by, Jet and Droy see the man and question what he is doing just as the man turns around and reveals himself to have Ichiya's face. Jet and Droy are both startled and wonder if they have run into the actual Ichiya, despite his different body and hairstyle. As they question why Ichiya is in Magnolia, the man leans in very close and begins to sniff them. Meanwhile, across town, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy and Juvia are helping Yajima open up his new Magnolia branch of 8-Island. Lucy is standing out the front of the store in a bunny outfit holding a sign as the other ladies all contribute to the wait staff, despite Erza seemingly doing all of the work. As the Requip Mage scolds them for being lazy, Juvia shows off the magazine that she and Wendy are reading, as there is a handsome Mage section currently featuring Gray. Erza questions what being handsome truly means, as she always attributed the term to men with Ichiya's face, as the Blue Pegasus man insists that he is the epitome of handsome. Approaching, Levy wonders where Jet and Droy are, as they promised to come visit her as she worked. On cue, the two men appear, shocking Levy when they reveal that their faces are that of Ichiya. With everyone confused, Jet and Droy close in on Levy, and, after smelling her, turn her face into Ichiya's too. Erza, angry, tells the others to run as she deals with the threat, though is soon sneaked up on by an Ichiya-fied Yajima. Around town, the virus has spread quickly and everyone sports Ichiya's mug. Having been accidentally separated from Lucy, Juvia and Wendy are approached by Gray, who says that everyone in the guild has also been transformed. Juvia throws herself into Gray's arms claiming that she is scared, though Gray soon reveals that he too has been infected, and quickly turns Juvia as well, frightening off Wendy and Carla. Concurrently, Lucy hides in the back alleys trying to avoid contact. As she spots Alzack, Bisca and Asuka all contract Ichiya's disease, she panics about how to escape the town safely before she hears someone approaching and sniffing. Curling up and beginning to cry, Lucy is relieved when Natsu and Happy appear, Natsu having sniffed her out with his good nose. The two head down into the waterway to get out of the town, where Natsu states that he believes Lucy hasn't been found due to the thick bunny suit she is wearing; however, the two are soon found by an infected Gajeel and Panther Lily, who also used Gajeel's nose to find their location. Despite finding them though, Gajeel and Lily's movements are slow, and they only seem to be able to smell Natsu and Happy. Realizing this, Natsu gets into the bunny suit with Lucy to hide as the two walk past, though only succeeds in ripping it. Above ground, Wendy comes across Romeo, who reveals that both his dad and Wakaba have been turned, but that he may have figured out a way to fight off the Ichiya clones. Wanting to confirm something, Romeo leads Wendy through the town, though the two are eventually surrounded. Romeo tells Carla to fly Wendy to safety and find Natsu just before he is turned himself. Simultaneously, below ground and now bunny-suit-less, Natsu and Lucy are also surrounded. Grabbing Lucy, Natsu proceeds to blast a hole in the roof that they use to escape the waterway; the two are shot high into the air and observe just how much the town has been overrun as Happy tries and slowly fails to keep them in the air due to their weight. Wendy finds the two shortly after and tells them that she was told to find Natsu by Romeo; Natsu questions why but soon remembers something and tells Happy to drop him. Despite the danger below, the Exceed complies and Natsu makes a run for the guild whilst fighting off the Ichiya clones, all the while remembering how earlier that day Erza had scolded him and Romeo for not bathing and had given them a deodorant Lacrima to make them smell good. Reaching the guild, Natsu snatches up the bottle from where he left it just as Ichiya-Laxus tries to attack from behind. Twirling, Natsu sprays Laxus in the face with the perfume and is relieved when the Lightning Dragon Slayer returns to his normal appearance. Later that day, with everyone de-Ichiya'd, the guild sit around thanking their lucky stars that Ichiya's perfume (revealed to be a "handsome perfume") was countered before it was too late. With the perfume having already been banned, everyone thanks Natsu for his quick thinking, with Erza commenting that Natsu need not worry about being handsome on the outside, so long as he is handsome on the inside, much to Natsu's annoyance. The excitement seemingly over, Natsu and Lucy head out to work, with an infected Ichiya-Happy following closely behind. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Ichiya Plague in Magnolia Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * * ** Spells used * * * Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Items used *Deodorant Lacrima (消臭 Shōshū Rakurima) Navigation